This invention relates to the improvement of a conveyance for use by handicapped persons or invalids.
In known types of stair-climbing conveyances an attendant is required to assist the occupant in ascending or descending the stairs. In other stair-climbing conveyances the occupant is confined to the use of a permanently installed inclined chairlift and then is required to transfer to a conventional wheel chair at the upper and lower stair landings. Other stair-climbing conveyances are very difficult to change from a level terrain mode to a stair climbing mode.
This conveyance is absolutely self-sustaining and does not require the installation of special ramps, mechandical contrivances or electrical outlets in buildings to perform its travel on a horizontal surface, or ascending and descending stairs, or climbing into and out of an automobile or other longhaul carriers.